1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to methods and systems for autonomous seismic data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
In the seismic industry, data processing is a complex, time-consuming and costly exercise that obtains useful information from acquired seismic data. Data processing workflows may include many stages (e.g., five to ten processing stages) and each stage requires many parameters. Before running a data processing job, which may take many months to finish, many test runs are performed on a small portion of the seismic dataset such that optimum processing parameters and work flow can be determined.
Testing is performed in general by the use of batch jobs with a suite of parameters to test. These test jobs are then run overnight and evaluated the following day to see that the test jobs have run correctly. Test data “panels,” which are images of seismic data generated by the test jobs, may then be passed to an analyst for a final decision on the parameters to use for the next production processing run. As test jobs often run in parallel, it is almost impossible to measure the true impact of testing on the turnaround time for a full production run. The permutations of stages and parameters potentially produce voluminous test runs. For example, a 6-stage, 10-parameter data processing workflow could have 1 million different testing scenarios.